


My Lady Escort

by Einv13



Category: Mr. Charlie (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Not wanting to spoil anything until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: She was sitting alone, with a nice short red dress.He was the man with a nice suit and nicer words.





	My Lady Escort

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've had stuck in my head for days. Also a congratulation gift to Aya for completing her comic :)

_“This is the last time I’ll be doing this with you, Mr. Quentinne”  
\--_

The bar was dimly light with the faint reddish hue of sepia lights. There’s a soft jazz music in the background while occasional laughter and soft spoken conversation of the patrons filled the area. A lazy Friday evening spent by someone like a lonely lady sitting alone while a glass of untouched martini in front of her made the woman feel like she needed a smoke or two, but reaching for her purse she knew she quit a few years back.

‘That’s it for you, Heath, ain’t got something to fill your mouth now’, a whisper in her mind that made her stare at the edge of her drink once more and pursed her nicely reddened lips. Just for the night.

“It’s fancy meeting a lovely lady like you tonight~” Suave and playfully confident, someone spoke next to her, taking the previously empty spot.

Tilting her head to the side, she smirks her best, “maybe it won’t be too lonely after all since you came along” Her eyes fixed at the golden cufflink that adorned the shirt cuff of his white suit. Hmm, neither hands wore any rings (so is she) but she saw the faint mark on his ring finger and it made her smirk widens. What a naughty man.

“Have you been waiting long?” a voice with slight concern, more amused, and that pink silk tie alone probably costs more than her evening dress, “You even dressed up like how I requested,” yes she did, but she should have bought a new, gorgeous one than her simple deep dark red evening dress. It’s short length of not reaching her knees even made her feel like some lady of the nights, revealing more of her calf and some of her thighs (and wide neck no-sleeve is not good for such cold night, good thing she brought a jacket).

“You look great in red by the way, mmm, the things I could do when you dressed so little” a shiver run up her spine when she sees his gaze steeled, her mind completely discarding the thought of thinking this is her worst dress.

Not wanting to be taken off-guard this easy, she finally took her glass and sips from it, yet eyes showed no embarrassment in drinking the sight of her date of the night. He is a piece of work by the way; body hugged nicely in that black and white suit, blond hair gelled back, a sharp smile that she swore can kill a man if he does…

“Charles, right? That’s what I can call you” she ‘dismissed’ all his earlier chatty words and gets more formal-closer to her employer for the night, “You’re certainly one of my more…peculiar customers so far” those eyes are now staring right at her, having finished their travel all over her taut body.

“Yes, I would like it very much if you moan my name all night” ohhh he’s really at it, “And this lovely lady is called Heather?” this man purposely dragged the last syllable of her name to roll out of his tongue.

“Mhmm~ Call me anything you like, Charles, as long as it's my name that you moaned out first”, coyly, she lowered her eyelids for a few sends while sending him a longing gaze.

“Ohh we’ll see about that”

Giving him a sneering look and a desire to hasten things up, she turned to face him and slid the point of her heels to his calf, catching a glimpse of a nice pair of dress shoes underneath that clean straight cut slacks.

“Where did you get us?”

“Someplace Uptown”

“Classy. Not some love hotel?”

“Nothing cheap will justify for the beauty I’m going to hold tonight” he put a hand on her knee and then thigh, dragging the leg closer and almost taking her completely off her seat, and looms close, “If I’m going to fuck you hard until you forgot your name, dear, I’d do it in place of the highest standard, my lady escort”

That had her weak in her knees but standing up in no time to reach for the bills from the bartender (which was graciously paid by him) and then went to take her coat (with him assisting in offering her to wear it).

\--  
He had his arms wrapped nicely around her waist, and his nose tickled her neck when the man nuzzled all too close to catch her scent, “You’re so warm for me” they were walking down the alley when her man suddenly pushed her to the nearest wall. “Ahhn!” He had the entirety of his body blocking any way out and she can feel the muscles underneath the suit. “Mmm… I thought your jacket won’t be enough to warm you up, so I’m giving a little more~”

One hand wandered near her waist and pulled her lower body closer to grind on his hips. Oh…oh he’s hard indeed…

“Charles… mmm…” His lips curled and inched closer to her, she can feel his minty breath and before they meet each other, the lady pulled two fingers to come in between, “What…no kisses? That’s so cliché dear”

She remembered back in the bar; he took her wrist gently before redirected her still holding glass hand to his mouth and took a sip from the same spot her red lipstick was. This man is hungry for a kiss that he will resort to taking one indirectly from her.

“No…you haven’t become one of my favourite clients yet” she huffed, breath foggy from the low temperature topped by the increasing heat made her all too hot too quickly for him, and out of nowhere she grabbed him by the silk tie, “Stop playing game Charles, hurry up and get us out of here I really want to feel that soft, soft bed as you fuck me hard from behind”

This time Mr. Charles spent no time in hailing a cab and gotten them on their merry way to their love nest for the night.  
\--

“Mmm…Charles…” his left hand disappeared between her legs, and two fingers disappeared between her folds, stimulating her in all the right places, scissoring her open for something a lot bigger to come.

It shouldn’t cost them more than a couple of bucks to the place, a hundred at the top if the traffic is crazy, but he slipped in half a grand to the driver’s hand upon entering. The young man in the driver need not know more and tilted his rear-view mirror up while signaling that he’s wearing ear pods on both ears. He’s in this business long enough to know what a dashingly handsome man with a hot babe will do at the back seat once he’s paid more than his tips for the week. Well at least this will cover for some of his dorm bills; time to slow down the ride a bit and let these lovebirds had their ride for the evening.

“Nghhh… what are you trying…ahn…fuck…fuck it Charles…” that naughty fingers, rubbing all over, hastily, and his groans and dirty words in her ears made the woman feel like half of her age once more as if she’s not in her mid-thirties and instead just had her first high school make out with her crush.

Oh he had potential. A HUGE potential judging from the feel she coped in her palm that’s rubbing his crotch.

“Wearing this tight, snug little dress, are you testing me?”

Maybe. Maybe not. It was unintentional at first and she almost thought that it was a fashion disaster against tonight’s weather, but it brought them closer and hotter so it was okay, “Oh yeah? Nghh…you know my profile…mmm…I’m not the kind of girl who would go for… ‘Formalities’ don’t me?”

More kisses to her collarbone, and hickeys and love bites, as if he’s trying to make up for the no-kissing rules, and once they got to the hotel there’s be more and not just in her visible places. _But also her hidden parts._

The car took a turn and drives pass over a bump- “AH!” and his fingers seem to reach a hidden spot in her. She can only grip tight at his hardening bulge from outside his pants because he ordered her to.

 _“Let me touch you and you can only tease me through my clothes”_ was his words right after she spotted him paying a lot of extra to the driver before he cornered her in the back seat. Now, Heather is biting her lips once more to stop herself from moaning out loud.

“Oh lookie, seems like we’re here” as hot as the long digits worm their way inside her it took him just one second to pull them out completely and leave her achingly empty. He offered her a hand as the man leave the car and left the door open for her to follow.

She hastily straightens up her dress, fixing her damp panties and pulling her skirt lower. She knows her face is beet red and refused to look at the driver’s direction who, luckily, also looking away from her. The young male driver also lowered his cap but she didn’t miss the similar blush creeping on his cheeks before exiting the vehicle.

They are in front of the promised hotel now. A grand 60 stories building that’s one of the tallest in the city and what follow next was a passing blur of slightly embarrassed blond receptionist who handed them their keycard and a wish of good luck, her man licking her ear whispering “Babe, can’t wait to let you ride on my dick now that you’re so loose”, the lift where he cupped a handful of her breast and pinched her nipple to pass the time because they need to reach some 57th floor or something, and – oh they’re in the room.

She was sure she only had a glass of martini back in the bar, and a couple shots of vodka earlier, it’s either that or Charles is just so intoxicating in making her all drugged and drowsy from his ministrations and heated caress.

He pulled her deeper into the room and clapped his hands twice to switch the room light into a darker hue. Guided by the hand, she steps further in, losing her heels along the way and finally sees it - the entirety of it.

“It’s…”

“Beautiful isn’t it” she is looking at the night view from the top floor of a 5-star hotel the man had brought her, while his gaze solely rests on her. She then turned to meet his eyes and almost lost in the depth they held to her, the golden earring on his right ear glistened.

“That’s stepping too close, even for a bought escort” she eyed him at their breached of intimacy.

“I know we have our...agreements done on the chat, but that’s too cold my love,” they met and greet in an online app. A few chats and suggestive pictures later, both adults agreed to set a meet up in the bar an hour prior. Online he requested fancy formal and candle light dinner. While she agrees on the formal, Heather mentioned that she’d rather be the dinner and Charles gives the biggest thumbs up the messenger app can provide.

Seeing the blush that adorned her cheeks, he found that she’s not completely unaffected by his outburst of affection. Snaking his arms from behind her, the man eagerly eased her against the glass paneled window and grind his hips harder to her back, “Then you better enjoy the view, honey”

She wants to complain, but his hands worked fast enough to unzip her dress all the way to pool at her ankle while his brute strength ripped her soaked panties and brassiere. Her man wasted no time in feeling her naked body and having that huge advantage of trapping her body with his own.

One digit teased at her dripping clit before three found its way back into her tight fold, wet licks and kisses decorate the back of her neck. Through the reflection of the glass, and the city down below where she laid displayed, her eyes met his once more and they stayed.

“You seemed pretty eager for all of this, Heather~ I noticed,” he curled his fingers inside her and she gasped, “down here seemed more ready than ever. Surely our little ride in the taxi won’t prepare you this much, hmmm~?”

Heh, always the perceptive one isn’t he. Sighing a moan, she squeeze playfully at his fingers because earlier on she had had some preparation in her room after she donned her skin-tight dress, hand snaking to his neck, “Well, no need to get all careful with me now, go all fast and rough” her other hand reached for his and direct it to her naval, “Can’t wait to get that big man deep inside me and start marking me”

She’s being this suave excite him further, and her ears perked in excitement to the sound of zipper being pulled down, “but wait, I think I have to put this on first don’t I?” maybe he’s a magic trickster or Charles is just really good with his hands because right now on the hand that was palming her just now held a tin foil wrapper between the fingers.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Before she even reaches out for that tiny offending thing, he pushed her further onto the glass panel til her cheek and boobs squeezed on the cold surface. The coldness made her moans and she saw from the mirror that he’s tearing the wrapper open.

“Now now, an escort should be aware of her sole duty of providing an _interactive_ play with her employer, _non_?” Heather was about to make a snarky retort when his digits in her pussy left her again only to be replaced by a huge endowment that kept on pushing in, in, in, and “Ahhhnn~~~”

He’s really done it. Burying himself to the hilt, the man give out a large groan to feel the familiar snugness that hugs his cock just right. 

“Mmm...best woman I’ve ever had”

As he began making his moves, drilling deep into her thrust by thrust, Heather’s breath had fogged up the glass panel closer to her face. They didn’t really turn on the air condition, barely even slotted the hotel card at their make out in the front door, but the room is cool enough for them to yearn for each other’s body heat.

Each thrust deep and hard made her breast bounced and pressed onto the panel, and though she was far from being a virgin and he was not the first man she had in her, “W-wait...Charles...nnghh...ahhh~~ Did...you...go raw...fuck...oh...con….dom….” she saw him minutes ago didn’t she? Ripping apart the foil wrapper to which she assumes he had rolled on the rubber before sheathing in her, she squeezes hard and the unmistakable rawness of skin sliding against the skin and the lewd slickness of their sex tell her that he went inside unprotected.

“I to-told-ahh! Charles--ahhnn!!” and she felt two slippery digits playing, fingering with her back entrance, coated with some gel-like, did he just- “Oh FUCK!!!” and they did, two long fingers wrapped with lubed condom now penetrated her ass instead of being wrapped protectively around his dick.

“MMM fuck it, love… I know you got soooo deliciously tight for me~” and they wiggled deeper, and deeper until, “...wait…” the tip of the fingers inside found a peculiar button like bump and as the blond man pushed it, “CHARLES!!!” intense pleasure shot at both of their spines when the toy inside her vibrates to life.

“Ah-ahaha--fuck...fuck Heather...fuck babe...didn’t know you had it in you…”, finally, jokes on him. She would laugh if she could but her throat was too breathy moaning out loud for him to make a mess of her. It was worth it, to see Charles break his character and whines and groans at her tightness-vibrator combo. All these time, she had that dildo in her ass, laying dormant and waiting for the touch of her lover to turn it, turn her on. She’s still at it, always surprising him, always making him fall for her deeper and deeper, like madness itself.

Discarding the condom from his fingers, the man still in full suit proceed to squeeze at the beautiful, handful of perky breasts in one hand while another got a bruising grip on her hips.

She endured the tingling discomfort in her all these time, from taking the cab to sitting in the bar, then getting molested by his fingers when they’re in the taxi, but now with no more surprises to give, all she can do is moan lewdly as her man drills deep into her pussy and reached her hard-earned climax.

“Ha...haa~~ Already cumming, miss?” she mewled softly, feeling he’s still hard. With his hard cock filling up until the opening of her womb, and the vibrating 6 inch in her ass, this man had some self-restraint holding both himself and her from slumping completely on the floor.

“Mmm Heather…” rich, smooth voice and devilish smile stare back at her from the semi-reflective mirror of the window panel, “look at us...so high above...with those people...the whole city down below us… they must not have seen you like this… slutty, desperate to please her sugar daddy” a hard thrust accompany his words.

_Memories of a similar situation gaze shared through a semi-thorough glass, only different is she was shield away from everyone else behind her as the train make a tight squeeze that’s as tight as her clamping down on the man behind her. A man with gold glitter and a devilish smirk._

“...B-bed...please…”

Amused, he hoisted her up and easily carry the woman to the king sized, silk-sheet bed. On her hands and knees, she received the full, slamming of hips meeting her ass, and the sound, grunts moans, “Fuck! Fuck yessss! Cumming babe~ Gonna fill this-ughh--slutty--fuck-worthy---womb! Ahhh!!" She returned the favor, squeezing the man and milking him of all he’s worth.

Eyes seeing stars, she feels him catching up his breath behind her while his hips jerking every now and then to feel him catching his breath as he draped himself all over her back. The heaving of his sweaty chest and occasional jerk of his hips as he rides the last wave of his release had her mewling softly when topped with the still buzzing toy in her anal passage.

“Babe…”

She gave a soft ‘Hngh?’.

“Babe I missed you...can I have a kiss now pretty please?” Godammit, she really needs him to stop being so adorable one second and at least pull out of her.

“Unless you pull that meaty cock out, no way those lips going near mine.”

She can almost feel him pouting behind her with his face nuzzled in her sweaty, damp hair. “Nghhh...how about I leave my meaty cock in for the whole time and continue fucking you til we make some babies pop out eh? Mmm...you make one -thrust- ...fine… -thrust- ...baby maker… -thrust- for me? Hm?” To emphasize his statement, the final thrust was a hard jabbing one coming from his semi-interested organ.

Unable to stop this insatiable, childish but so sweet of a man, the half spent woman sigh heavily and caress the side of her lover’s chin and pulled him to kiss her from the back. 

“This is the last time I’ll be doing this with you, Mr. Quentinne”

“Nghh… but you like it when I treat you like some exclusive escort girl, Mrs. Quentinne? Also, I think the kids will like the generous tips I left for them, consider it their extra pocket money for helping us out with this elaborate foreplay”

“Ah...only as much as how you pretend...to be a cheeky...businessman, Charles”

“That’s only for you, love, now, let’s play a more…” he thrust suggestively and there are fingers teasing at her asshole. Oh yeah, it’s still on… “More... rougher... ‘rape my stalker detective’ okay?”

...Shit, he caught her.

Click, click. Damn, he got her hands cuffed to the headboard now. Pulling out, he flipped her over to face him while staying pinned underneath him.

“Now, Inspector Heather, where should we begin with the case, hmm?”

Oh well, she saw the glisten of a gold ring attached to a golden necklace dangling from his neck, one with a similar inscription inside it to her own, ah...maybe that’s why…sucking in the air, she steeled her eyes and looked into his deep blue, amusing ones.

“...you fucker...did you really kidnapped all those women”

And so it began.


End file.
